The Sky's Daughter: Fate Rebirth
by Lucifer Elrics
Summary: "SquaLOL, You cannot underestinated my criminal minds, I can kill anyone with a single toothpick." "VVVOOOIII! Why the hell with the ' SquaLOL!" "It's sound cute." I'm Sawada Tsukiko, the Vongola Decimo daughter. But I'm not Tsukiko. I once a girl with a criminal mind with a dark past, but now I'm Tsukiko. (Future arc) Original tittle: The Sky's Daughter. Please Review!
1. My happy death and then reborn

**Hey, I'm new here and this is my first story. And if this sucks... I'm really sorry... *Bow* *Bow***

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I am happy when I die... Because everyone will be happy with my death. Even though my mama and papa is kind. I have a little brother and sister. They are smart and athletic. But, my father's mother; who is my grandmother, hate me and always shot me a cold glare. But I never met her for 7 years...

In this world, I don't have a friend.. I'm a nobody. No one really like me... But I don't mind. I always tried to smile. Even though I'm alone...

My mama, sitting beside me, regret that she didn't made in time, crying and being comfort by my papa. My little sister couldn't bear to see my conditions. I heard her sobbing. My little brother crying and hug my sister. I was glad they didn't be like me; didn't cry for someone dying even though the person was really close to them. That's me.

I gave my bright and warm smile that I never shown before.

Because I was happy.

Then my hearts stopped.

* * *

I remember a lot of thing of my past life, but it not as happy as it should be.

But I didn't remember any names and I didn't even remember my own name. Because I hit my head too hard.

The way I died? I met an accident to save my dear brother and made lost amount of bloods. But, I know they like it. That's how I left the world.

I remember my sister, the arrogant bitch that like to pissed me off, I can't remember her names. She visited me everyday, crying beside me and telling me that I will alive.

My brother, the crybaby he is, visited me and say 'sorry' to me, every time he visited me.

When I died, I was eagerly waiting for the Angel Of Death get my life, sending me to Heaven or Hell. I don't mind where I go. I just wanted my misery ends. I was waiting the Angel of Death greet me.

But that isn't greet me when my heart stopped.

* * *

Instead of The Angel Of Death, a pretty woman with long orange hair sar beside me. "Tsukiko-chan? Are you awake?"

I blinked. Trying to form a word. "Nyaaa~" What the hell did I said? It sound so high pitched.

I lift my hand, to hold someone, I need help. Then I saw my fingers. Small and chubby fingers. Like it belong to a baby. I stared in horror in the moment. Why the fuck my hand is so small and so chubby!?

I looked around the room.

I was in a small room, lying in a cradle (Maybe?), and a mobile animals floated beside me. The room was painted pale blue with rainbows, seas and clams, and the floor was filled with baby toys.

The door open with a creak.

"Hahi!" A woman voice came in. _Did she say 'Hahi'? I heard it before but where? I don't remember where I heard it…_ It shows a woman with a short brown hair with a happy face. I could call her brunette. And she is pretty though.

"Oh you came Haru-chan." The lady said. _Did she say 'Haru'? I heard it before… I can't remember where I heard it… _

"Kyoko-chan! Where is she?" The brunette asked excitedly. _Did that brunette say 'Kyoko'?! I heard it before… My head is hurts thinking about it…_

"Oh! Where Tsuna-san?" The brunette asked with a big grin on her face

"Here." A handsome man with a spiky hair that defy gravity said while lean on the door. _Oh my god, he so charming._

"Tsu-kun!" The lady named Kyoko shout with a blush.

Right now, I am completely freak out because I don't know where the hell I am or the hell is happening!? I should be punish in Hell for my sins or being treated in Heaven for my good deeds!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, why are you skipping your papers works?" A high pitched voice came. I turn my face to see who it is. It showing a baby wearing a fedora with a weird green chameleon and have a black beady eyes. _I've seen that baby before…_ _Before I died. That is Arcobaleno Reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The tiny little bas-_

"She's tiny." Reborn commented. _Look at the mirror you tiny badass._

The guy named Sawada Tsunayoshi; sweats dropped and make a weird face. "That's kind of a baby Reborn..."

If that badass was Reborn and that charming guy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn (The hell?), then who that lady with the orange hair? I look her closely… Long hair, caring big eyes and caramel colored eyes (maybe?).

If I remember correctly, that brunette named Haru did say 'Kyoko'. Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko… If I remember, that's Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol in Namimori Middle school, the girl that Tsunayoshi's admire… Umm… And she was Sasagawa Ryohei' younger sister.

"If I inspected her closely, she had No-Good Tsuna's spiky hair and Kyoko's hair color." Reborn said.

"You're right Reborn-chan! What's her name?" The brunette named Haru asked.

"Sawada Tsukiko, my little angel." Kyoko smile brightly.

WHAT THE FUCK!? I AM IN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND REBORN AS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI AND SASAGAWA KYOKO'S DAUGHTER!? AM I BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH EXPERIENCE OR WHAT!?

I'm alone, in another world and very far away in another universe, I suddenly have a new famiilies that had a conection to the mafia and be friend with the world greatest hitman that was Reborn. But I couldn't cry, Reborn will get and I get KILLED.

…

…

…

I cry loudly. "Uuwaahhh!"

Haru shot a glare at Tsunayoshi. "Tsuna-san you tuna bits!"_ What kind of a terrible insult is that? That is the worst insult I ever head. _"Don't scare Tsukiko-chan!"

"Eh!? But I didn't do anything Haru!" Tsunayoshi defend himself and slightly sweats dropped.

Kyo just smile and carefully pick me up from the cradle, into her safe arms. "Shh… There, there Tsukiko-chan… Mama is here. No one is going to hurt you dear."

I nodded. Tear streaming from my chubby cheek. "Squalol~"

_What the hell am I trying to say? It sounded like 'Squalo'. Squalo was a badass sword man that lost to Yamamoto Taeshi (The cutest thing ever!), during the Varia arc, the guy that cut his left hand and he is a loud shitty Shark captain that shouts VOI!_

Reborn and Tsunayoshi looked amused. "Squalo? Look like little Tsukiko have a crush."

I sniffed. Hell no! Squalo is too fucking loud and annoying. He pissed me off and he might be a crossdresser.

Tsunayoshi paled and run toward me as fast as she could and lift me carefully from Kyoko's arm. And then he look at me seriously. "Tsukiko, I buy you a millions toys if you give up on that man." _Not a single doub Tsunayoshi, not even a second. I bet I died and burned into hell when I fall in love with that sword freak._

I sweat dropped. " Bel!" _Oh god, why am I listing the Varia assassins. I must hit my head too hard. I need medince…_

This time, Reborn and Tsunayoshi looked concern at my choice of word.

At the same time they chorused together. "Hell no/noo!"

I sweat dropped again. Still trying to form a word. "G-Gu.. Gu…"

Kyoko blinked. "Gift?"

Trying to form a word here. "G- G Gu…"

"G-Gun!"

…

…

…

Awkward silent…

_I admit, I hadn't aiming to say that. I don't even think about it. Seriously? Why gun? I blame my stupid criminal minds…_

_Kyoko burst out from her seat. "Kyaaah! She said her first word!"_

Reborn snorted. "You call 'gun' a first word. Kyoko, you have problem."

Kyoko smile, crossing her arm. "It's a best first word that a mother could ask for."

Tsunayoshi sweat dropped. "But Kyoko-chan, doesn't all mother wanted their child first word 'mama'?"

Kyoko hummed, thoughtfully. "That just prove that she knows that I'm her mother, she didn't have to recognize it. I am making steam boat for dinner! You guys can have it too!"

Alright, I think I gave in about there. I burst into tears because my family have gone and we will never meet I have a new parent that has conection to mafias.

I am going to be a mafia boss in the future.

Dammit! My new life sucks but hey, at least Kyoko didn't married with Mochida Kensuke right?

* * *

**And done, not long as I expected… Anyway, there is no pairing for now. Wait until the entire guardians's child is here okay? I don't know why, when I read it again, it seems it to be almost like the story called 'The Truth of the Sky' by Leoinuyuka… Strictly, this story is not inspired the story called 'The truth of the Sky'. I read that story after I finish this shit.**

**Please leave a review…**

**And again, I'm new here, please teach me when needed it. *Bow* *Bow***

**Lucifer Elric. (Don't judge my last name. Someone gave that name to me before I watched Full Metal Alchemist. So they steal it! Myahahaha!)**


	2. Gokudera Hayato

**Please forgive me! I make the second chapter into the first one! Spare my life! And for SnowyLife12… I answer your question with Kyoko-san.**

**First question: Can infant (don't include the Arcobaleno) even speak?**

**Kyoko: Maybe? But my daughter is smart.**

**Me: If you talk about Tsukiko… She has a mind of a teenager.**

**Question no. 2: How old is Tsukiko?**

**Kyoko: 20 months old.**

**Me: Like she said.**

**Question no. 3:** **What is her purpose?**

**Kyoko: What? *Smile innocently***

**Me: His real daughter has a purpose and a secret. I am not telling you. I will never spoil!**

**Question no.5: Will they be her guardian?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Question no.4: Will the guardians also had a child?**

**Me: Most of them maybe. I really confused what to pick between Hibari x Chrome or Mukuro x Chrome. So, I am going to add a poll. And PM me to suggest what gender do you want for their child(All the guardians!). And for Yamamoto… I am going to put Yamamoto x OC so suggest a name for her. The poll will close when I publish chapter 3 or 4…**

**And that the answer! And enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato.**

* * *

After they eat the steamboat that Kyo- I should call her 'mama'- Mama made. They leave go to their house. Before they leave, Haru just hug me tightly and hoping his husband could see him. Reborn just smirk when he sees me suffering from Haru's wrath- I mean hugs.

And that night, when I feel asleep, I had nightmare of my past life. In that dream I could see 'hatred'… And a girl, with a bright smile. I don't remember her face. But every time I got a nightmare about my past. I always tried to smile.

It take me a day for me to talk normally again and 2 days for me to learn to walk. It is really hard but I manage it.

I tried to remember who I am now. I am Sawada Tsukiko, Vongola Decimo's daughter. I am the next generation (maybe?) Vongola boss. I have an orange and weird spiky hair. I am 20 months old. This show maybe has over. (I said maybe!) We live in the house that connected to Tsunayoshi's office.

* * *

What an ass… It is really hard to get this information since I was kind of freak out.

I go straight to the kitchen and go to Mama. Mama was eating a cake. When I smell it, it was Black forest cake. Which I hate the most.

"Mama! Where's Papa?" I asked her. Since Tsunayoshi is my father, I should call him Papa. She looked at me and then smile. "He is working."

I always knew that he was working but I want to meet his guardians. And then I will meet Hibari! And Gokudera! And Yamamoto! Oh god, thank you for letting me have a second life in this world that full of hot guys.

"Can I meet him?" I asked her. I make a puppy eyes which I don't know how to control it.

"No, Papa is very busy." She said while patting my head. I slightly blush because no one has ever done that to me. It feels great to have a caring mother. For your information, my mother in my past life never did that to me. For once, she never did it to me.

I tried to convince her. "But I want to meet him… And Papa promise me that today he take me a walk around the house and have fun…" I said. It's the truth. He did promise me when I cry because I remember my horrible past life.

She hums thoughtfully, and then lifts me up. "Alright Tsu-chan. We meet Papa Ok?" She said. "Is 'Tsu-chan my nickname?" I asked her. I need to act like a child because I don't want her to worry about it. I feel like an idiot when I said that.

"Yes, since I called Papa 'Tsu-kun', I think I call you 'Tsu-chan since you looked like him." She explains. I make my most innocent face that I never like.

* * *

She walks in the hallways. Fun fact; this place is huge like shit and this house it damn big until I got lost in my own fucking bedroom. That's the truth; I did lost in my own bedroom.

After a few minutes, we finally stopped in front a room that has a golden knob. I gave 'are you shitting me?' face. Why? Who the fuck wants to make a knob into gold!? She knocked the door few times and then she opens the damned door.

Inside there, I look around the room and guess who? It's Gokudera Hayato sleeping on a sofa! HE LOOKS SO GOOD UNTIL I ALMOST DIED! He is one sexy beast. I wondered why Haru won't fall in love with him. I hold my nose because my nose almost bleeds. For real.

And I see a stack of papers. I gave my 'WTF' looks, that stack of paper is big like a mountain! Mama just smiled and blushes.

"Tsu-kun, when are you going to take Tsu-chan a walk?" She said. Her voice is so soft. I feel safe around her.

Papa stands up from his seat and goes toward Mama and me. She grabs me and hugs me. "I'm sorry Tsukiko. Papa can't go for a walk becau-"

I cut him off. "It's okay Papa, can Gokudera-san take me?" I asked him while smile and blushing. I mentally slapped myself. He didn't introduce me to him. Oh fuck. Fuckity fuck! I was too happy until I forgot about it!

"How did you know?" He raised an eyebrow. I sweat dropped. I was trying to make lie. "Well, last night, I heart Haru-san was saying that there is a mean man with a silver hair that named Gokudera was mean with kids and she said that I need to… Err… Try not to annoyed him?" I said. I mentally face palm. That was the stupid lie I made. The bullshit will never convince him.

* * *

"That explains everything. Papa asked him OK?" He winked at me. I nodded. And he went to sleeping Gokudera and wakes him up. Mama left me and said that she will make lunch.

I sigh in relief. I wondered why my bullshits were so convincing. That bullshit can't even convince a father! No wondered you called No-Good Tsuna. You are so predictable.

There is a reason why I wanted with Gokudera Hayato:

He respects Papa like a dog.

He might respect me like Papa.

I could talk to Gokudera about Yuni and Byakuran. I need to know if this was the Future arc or not.

I don't want to make Papa worry since he had Hyper Intuition.

That's why my friend I need Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

I didn't realize that Gokudera has in front of me. "Hey, are you Tsukiko?" He asked me. I nodded.

I couldn't swear that I see his eyes shining at me. "Umm, Papa? Can we go now?" I asked him because, that guy, Gokudera, is freaking me out. Not because our face is really close but his shining eyes is killing me! I hoped that if I am the next mafia boss, I hoped my right hand man will never be like him. I hope.

Papa smiled charmingly. No wonder Akira Amano didn't show his face. His face looks like Giotto! And fan girls will be over him! "Alright Tsukiko, but be careful." I froze, he the first one who ever said that to me. In my past life, no one has ever said that to me. I just think that word was in my own fantasy. I wanted to cry really badly but I don't wanted him to worry about me.

"Gokudera-san, can we go?" I asked him. He nodded.

I broke a smile. "Goodbye Papa! Good luck on your paper works!" I said and ran like energetic puppy. Gokudera followed after me.

* * *

First, we go to the garden. There are roses, daffodils, lilies, Sunflowers and my most favorite, Tulips. I love tulips! I ran toward it and spin around it. I have never been happy like this! Gokudera just sit on a bench beside the fountain while looking at me.

After all that running like an idiot. I finally remembered my true objectives. I ran toward Gokudera and tackle him. "Gokudera-san, do you know someone named Yuni?" I asked him.

He thought for a while. "No." He said calmly.

"What about Byakuran?" I asked him again.

"No, I never heard that name." He said. I check his eyes if he was lying, I had a mind of a criminal, you've got a problem? As I see his green eyes, he didn't lie.

So, how old is he? If he didn't know Yuni or Byakuran, he might be 23 years old something. "Gokudera, how old are you?" I asked him and make my most innocent face.

"27 years old, why?" He said, bluntly.

I froze, if he didn't know Byakuran or Yuni… Why he is 27 years old. In anime, Byakuran came when Papa 24 years old and that happen 3 years ago! If that didn't happen, there will be no Kokuyo arc or Varia arc… I must find out.

"Do you know Rokudo Mukuro?" I asked him. He froze.

"How did you know?" He asked, seriously. I make up a lie. "I don't know I just got the feeling. And he must be the Mist Guardian of Vongola." I explain. I bet he thought I got this Hyper Intuition stuff.

"Yes, he is. But he is in –"

I cut him off "Vindince, I know. This is Vongola family. The mafia family. I know everything. Your battle with Varia and Kokuyo. But please don't tell Papa." I said. If Papa know. Reborn will be interested and Bianchi will… Oh God.

"Alright, I will not tell him. But how did you know?" He demanded an answer. Got to create the bullshit again. "Well, last night. I had the weirdest dream. First, you guys battle with Kokuyo and then, skip times, you guys battle with Varia. And in that dream. You all wins!" I said while clapping my hand with a big grin.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you were 20 months old, how can you speak so well?" He asked curiously. I shrugged. "I don't know. I just an innocent kid." I said with a smile. And then I paled.

This is so fucked up! If he didn't know Byakuran… Then Aria the second sky Arcobaleno and the ninth boss of Giglio No Nero Family are alive. And… I didn't know when Papa will get killed. And the past 10th generation is here…

I need to eat something. If we think in an empty stomach, we can't think properly. That was Mama blabbering about. My old mother never said that to me… It so sad. So alone…

"Hey are you alright?" Gokudera asked. I snapped. "I'm fine." I said; I realize that my tears were streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wipe my tears and smile. Trying to make sparkles like Mama did. Just smile and sparkles.

"Gokudera, do you think I have a boyfriend in high school?" I asked him with a big grin. Only one thing in my head now. Just smile and sparkles.

"He must pass by me first." He scowled. Showing dynamites from nowhere.

"I'm just kidding Gokudera-san. I'm not even one yet." I laughed.

"Yeah." He sighs.

"Want to be friend?" I asked him. I wanted a friend in this world, got a problem?

He snorted. "Sure."

"Can I call you Neko-chan?" I asked him with sparkles around me. I had to admit. Being sparkles is easy. Just need Puppy eyes and adorable smile. I got Mama and Papa adorableness. Myuahahahaha! Bow down to me and face my wrath I mean adorableness! I'm going to be the cutest mafia boss. Maybe?

Gokudera winced, but sighed. "Fine…"

"Yay!" I hug him and kiss his cheek. "I love you now~"

He blushes. And then smiles. We are going to be BFF! (Maybe?)

"We-we should go to the 10th now…" He said.

"Alright!"

That's my friends; I Gokudera Hayato's friendships. My adventure with him is quite fun though. Hell no. It rather boring. But I get to call him Neko-chan. Because his box weapon is a cat and I will call him a cat!

* * *

**I don't like this chapter… Please! Spare my life! This chapter is rather boring. If you wanted to flame this chapter, flame it! This chapter is lame! Well, for me. I suck at writing this since I had to rewrite this because the 'suppose to put it' is gone. This is sucks**

**Please leave a review.**

**Lucifer Elric.**


	3. I met the ENTIRE guardiansAnd a friend?

**Sup? I have made a poll for which pairing would you prefer more between Mukuro x Chrome and Hibari x Chrome. And also PM me if you want to pick a gender for the guardians child. Anyway, Yamamoto… I put Yamamoto x OC and you can pick name for her so PM me if you want to suggest OK? If you still won't pick which one between Mukuro x Chrome or Hibari x Chrome, I will pick 6996 which is Mukuro x Chrome. And for Hibari, I will put OC. That had died. (Maybe? Wow, these days, I felt so evil and cruel)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the late updates, I'm busy lately. No shit, I almost drown (Again) and I felt so tired so I sleep like I dunno two days. But, I'm fine now. And survive (Again) without a trauma. And also, my mom said that I should watch TV (When I said TV, it was a fucking computers) and doesn't let me to use my laptop. She uses my laptop to play games. Wao, I survive many times… Even if I eat poison. (LONG STORY) Sorry for the late updates.**

**Chapter 3: Yay! I met the ENTIRE guardians~ And Gokudera's son? Wait wut?**

* * *

After that day, every time I went to Papa, Gokudera always take me with him. And also, today, I will meet his son. Gokudera Hayate. I don't mind since I don't have any friends around my age. It been 10 month I been brought in this world.

Anyway, today is the happiest day in my life! Because it was like kyaaa~ Ahem. After Gokudera take me for a walk and he brought me to Papa's office. And when he opens the open the door, I saw the ENTIRE guardians! (Except Mukuro) I was like Holy shit! They look way good than TV! Yamamoto look mature and still looked good even he had a scar on his chin. Hibari look way better than the others, he look like kyaa! Until I almost died in happiness. If I was the same age as him. I would marry him! But, I'm not even two yet. Sob. Lambo, he does look good but his face is rather bored. I never liked that guy… And Chrome, she looks adorable even without her nappo!

* * *

I ran toward Papa and hug him. I blinked and smile innocently. "How is it Tsukiko-chan?" He asked me, I know him my daddy and daddy must care and ask his baby girl. "It was fun Papa! Neko-chan gave me a piggy ride!" _Hey, that was the truth. He did offer me a piggy ride._

Papa raised an eyebrow. "'Neko-chan'?" Oops! I forgot to say to Papa that I call him Neko-chan until the end of my life. I could see Gokudera sweats dropped.

I nodded and pointed my finger toward the nervous Gokudera. "Neko-chan said I could call him that." I blinked with a sparkly puppy eyes. I could hear Lambo snickers.

I felt like an idiot when I do that. Well I had too. Hey, I'm a soul of a teenager that trapped in a fucking body of an infant. Do you have a problem with that? Well, I do, because I am related to a mafia family that knows that her father will be killed. I'm not a witness of an assassination!

This is such an ass.

Yamamoto laughed. "Hahaha, is that your daughter that you talking about?" He asked while walking toward me and then he patted my head.

I blush. "I'm Tsukiko, nice to meet you..." I introduced myself with a smile. "You must be Yamamoto Takeshi." I blurted out with a smile. I mentally slapped myself. _Tsukiko you dumbass! Why the fuck you say it!? Damn._

Papa raised an eyebrow. "How did you know Tsukiko?" Papa asked. I slightly sweat dropped. "Well… Err… I… I secretly read Papa's files?" Half true half lie. The truth; I did read his files. The lies; I didn't read a file about Yamamoto Takeshi, I read about Papa's torture- I mean tutors by Reborn.

* * *

"That's explaining everything." Papa smiled and lifts me up. Every time I hug him. His body feels warm. For the first time, I feel so secure. I giggle. This world is so lively.

"Papa, please put me down." I said. He nodded with a smile. He put me down. I stared at them. They stared at me. It feels weird when they stare me like that. I mean, in my old life, they stare in hatred. Like I had been killed they and they are the souls who are seeking for revenge. Now, they stare me like an innocent girl that hadn't done anything evil.

Well, I'm quite nervous because Yamamoto stared at me. And he picks me up. "Hahaha. Adorable."

Alright, this guy made a biggest mistake in his life. For your own information, I really hate when somebody calls me cute, adorable, and pretty or whatever it is. For me, (I don't know about you) that simple word is meaning 'so cute until you can't defeat anyone.'

Deep inside my own mind, I had bitch-slapping him. But now, I'm not old me anymore. I'm new, I'm Tsukiko. Not whatever my name is. I can't remember my name. I hit my head too hard.

"Could you put me down please?" I said nervously. He nodded and put me down and I walk straight to the silent Hibari. Well, it always has been my dream to hear him to say 'Wao' at me.

I make his what I like to call his 'Tonfas style' thing. And make my awesome *cough Cute cough* face. "Herbivores, I bite you to death!"

Awkward silence~

Damn, this sucks. I shouldn't say that. Yamamoto was awkwardly quite, Gokudera and Papa was sweats dropping, Hibari just stare at me while Chrome, was kind of nervous.

"Wao, you will be an Omnivore someday." He said while patting my head. _Did he say 'Wao' at me? I could die in happiness! OMG, he pats me! God, I have an obsession with him... _

"Waku waku! Thank you Skylarks-san. You are the carnivore or the alone wolf that killed people without mercy." I said. And gave a thumb up. _Why the hell I say Waku Waku at him. I was aiming to say Kufufufu or Ushishishi. Wasn't those word that Byakuran saying on the last interview of Reborn's Ciou Ciou interview? _

"Wao, you know." He smirks. _Did he say 'Wao' at me two times!? OMFG, dying in nosebleed here._

"Hahaha, she so cute. She wants to copy Hibari-san!" Yamamoto laughed, again. Gokudera and Papa sweats dropped.

Flinched. Cute… "Herbivore, I arrest you to death." I say, with a dark aura surrounded me. But gone when Papa walk toward me.

Like when I say my first word. "Tsukiko, I willing give you millions of toys if you didn't be like that man." He said and gave me a serious look on his face.

"Nope." I said with a 'P'. "Papa… I just play. And Tsu-chan was bored." I said.

"Alright…" He sighs.

"Dad?" A boy voice came in; it's the same voice like Gokudera but a little high pitch.

"Hayate, what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked. A boy looked like Gokudera but his hair was brown. He has beautiful green eyes. He kind of looked like Lavina. I looked at him and he glare at me. Yup, he is Gokudera's son.

I ran toward him. He is around my age. "What are you looking at?" He asks.

"Tsukiko, this is my son that I talked about, Hayate." Gokudera I mean Hayato introduced him. He 'tch'ed. I glared at him.

"Tsukiko, you go play with him. You need to play someone around your age and he is about your age." Papa said and pushes Hayate and me outside. He closes the door.

I stare at him. "What are you looking at!?"

"How the hell you could speak properly?" I ask him.

"I should ask you that!"

"Not telling you~" I sing a song.

"Damn you!"

"How the fuck you know those words?" I raised an eyebrow while crossing my hand.

"I don't know!"

I grab his hand. And I laughed. I am so glad I had a friend that matures. And I drag him and then I stopped at a garden. "Want to play?" I ask him.

"Why would I play with you!?" He shouts.

"Well then, want to read a book?" I asked him and show an archive.

"Tch, fine!" He said. And slightly blush.

We sat down on a field. It is the first time someone willing to sit beside me…

"Hayate…"

"What!" He asked, fiercely.

"Would you be my friend?" I ask him. While reading an archive.

"S-Sure…" He says, while bushing. I noticed it and I smile. I pretend that I didn't see it. I giggle.

"Thank you!" I shout and hug him. I was really happy! And I was crying. For the first time… I had a friend that I desired for.

"G-Get off me!" He shouts but didn't fight.

"Thank you!" I shouted. Then I push him. _What was I doing?_

"I'm sorry." I apologize. And wipe my tears.

* * *

In bushes, two women were sneaking, looking at the children. "Kyaa~ they are so cute Kyoko-chan. Our children have grown up." Haru said, excitedly. "Tsu-chan has a friend." Kyoko giggle.

And meanwhile, two men were spying on those kids. "That brat! How dare he sit so close with her…?" Hayato growled. Tsunayoshi was wiping his tears. "My baby girl has grown up…"

* * *

I shivered. "Are you cold?" Hayate ask me. I shook. "No, somehow, I feel danger." I said.

"You kind of Tsundere." I commented, bluntly.

"Am not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." I tried the back ward tactic.

"Yes."

…Ha! He fell for it!

"Yes you are. Sucker!" I grin, happily.

"Damn." He growled his teeth.

I laughed. I once wish. Something miracle would happen to me. A true happiness that I couldn't obtain… Has come true… I finally happy… Thanks to him.

I remembered a memory, a guy. Holding me, after I met an accident. He was crying. WHAT!? He was crying while saying; 'Please also take me to your place. If our encounter was an unforgiveable sin… Then let fall together without a trace…'

Hayate stare at me. I didn't notice that I was crying, why? _Who is he? Why I can't remember him?_

"Hey! Are you alright!?" He asks me while shaking me. I snapped and wipe my tears. "Sorry… For making you worried."

He blushes. "Anyway, I didn't know your name. What's your name?" He asked me. I blinked. Twice. _Didn't Hayato introduce me to him?_

"I'm Tsukiko but just call me Tsuki." I introduce myself.

"Hayate." He simply introduced.

"Want to play again tomorrow? Well, we are friend, right?" I asked him.

He nodded, happily. He really is a Tsundere… I patted his back but he fell. "Damn you! Why the hell you push me so hard!?"

I blinked. "The fuck? I push you gently. You are weak Hayate. WEAK." I said.

"Grr… Fuck you!"

I ran fast. "Run bitch run!" I shouted happily." He growled and ran after me. "Try me bitch!"

…

…

…

_Friend, it's really nice to have one…_

* * *

**Done! I know… Boring right... I suck at everything! *Sob* *Sigh* *Sob* Anyway, here is an omake for When Tsukiko met Hayate's mom.**

* * *

After we err I don't know, playing tag or something. He invites me to his house for a drink. I gladly accept it. As we come in, it was someone unexpected greeted us.

"Hahi! Tsukiko-chan! What are you doing here?" Haru asked me. _God her voice is awful when she say 'Hahi'._

"Hayate invited me in for a drink." I said, bluntly.

"Does mommy know?" She asks me, again.

"No, but papa know." I said with sparkles around me. _I can't control the sparkles. _Hayate sweat dropped and wears his sun glass. _Where the hell did he get that?_

"Hahiek! You so adorable~" She scream. And hug me.

I pale and trying to grab Hayate. "Oh no! Not her hug of death!" I scream in my mind. "Hayate… If I couldn't make it… Tell papa that…" He gulped and waiting to me to respond. "He's still no good and tells him… That I fucking kill him… If he tripped." I said. Haru didn't hear me because she was still squeals. Hayate face palm to hear my word.

"And tell mama, that her sparkles are too bright until it can light up a dark room…" I said. He was sweat dropping to hear that.

Suddenly, the door opens. It was mama, with her sparkles. _How can she control that thing!?_

"Tsu-chan… Here you are. I was worry about you…" She said.

Haru let me go and I ran toward Hayate. "Hug Hayate! He more cuter than me!" I said and hide behind him. Shivers about her hug. "No!" Hayate protest.

"There, there, Tsu-chan. Let's go. You need to take a bath." She said and I nodded. I waved my hand. "Good bye Hayate~ and survive from your mother hug. OF DEATH." I said and he waves at me back with a sign 'HELP ME!' I don't where the hell he get that.

* * *

**Don't~ I don't know if that was an omake.. Well, that's all~ Bye bye~**

**Please leave a review~ (I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**Lucifer Elric (I know, it's a weird name...)**


	4. My new friend,Naoki and my dark secret

**God, HOW THE FUCK I CAN FORGOT THAT MUKURO WAS IN VINDINCE PRISON!? Sob, well… I had no other choice… Put 1896… I know you are laughing in happiness 1896 fans! My friend that is an 1896 fan was laughing in happiness. Anyway, thank you to I'm a Top Magician for the advice and remind me. Anyway, sorry for the grammar mistake but I don't have time to do that. Sorry… BTW, their child will be a girl that always pick a fight on Tsukiko while *Spoiler alert!* Mukuro will take a wandering soul of a girl to be his daughter. **

**Enjoy the story while I'm sobbing.**

**My friend beside me: Is that even possible? You don't show any emoticons.**

**Me: Hey, I'm crying from the inside nitwit.**

**Chapter 4: New friend, Naoki-kun and dark secret.**

* * *

Today, I were still going to the same place; the garden. But Hayate didn't come. I come here secretly. I sing my favorite song; Tourniquet by Evanescence. I think the song is kind of suiting me. I sing it.

_I tried to kill my pain, but only a lot more..,_

_I may dying and I'm boring_

_Could some regret, When betrayal_

_I'm dying-_

"Hello~" A voice called me. Is it Yamamoto? But the voice is rather squeaky. "Hello!" I greeted and it reveal with a dark hair and an innocent brown eyes. He looks like Yamamoto but a small version.

"I'm Tsukiko but call me Tsuki. What's your name?" I ask him and again. I couldn't control the sparkles. _Fucking sparkles! Disappeared already!_

"I'm Yamamoto Naoki! Want to be friend?" He asks me. He must be Yamamoto son. And he's got his happiness and his cuteness overload.

I nodded. "Alright Naoki-kun~" I said. His face brightens. "Yay~ I've got new friend~" He hug me.

* * *

And just in time, Hayate sees them hugging. With a dark murderous aura around him, he walks straight toward them.

* * *

"Hi Hayate-kun~" I greeted him. He blushes. I ran toward him.

"Who the hell is that bastard?" Hayate shouted while pointing at Naoki.

I sigh. "That's Yamamoto Naoki, my new found friend." I said.

"Hahaha. We are all friends' right?" He said.

"Hey! Who's say that we are friend!?" Hayate protested.

"Ah~ Hayate-kun, the more the merrier right?" I said.

"Tch!"

Somehow, I pity Papa… For having an argument every time the two dumbstruck idiots around.

* * *

In a certain room, three best friends sneeze.

* * *

It was really awkward… Well, for me. Hayate was fighting with him while Naoki was trying to calm him down.

Reborn, bless his soul. Came in the perfect time.

"Reborn-kun, can I use your gun? Please?" I clasped my hand while give him my cutest, sparkly puppy eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"I want those two dumbstruck idiots to be quite. And I'm willing to bet with you; if I can break that glass with a single bullet… You have to let me to meet all of the Arcobaleno except the Sky Arcobaleno and the mist Arcobaleno." I said. While pointing at a glass on the table which I didn't realizes that it was there.

He smirks. "Alright then. But, if you can't shoot the glass with a single bullet… You have to make me an espresso every day."

"You know that I'm-" I was about to finish my word but he cut me off. "Puh-lease, do you think I didn't taste your homemade espresso when you mom was out?" He grins, evilly. I pale. "When did you- YOU TINY LITTLE BASTARD! IT WAS YOU WHO DRINK MY ESPRESSO!" I shouted.

"You except this?" He smirks. I stare at those two idiots, still fighting or trying to calm down. For the Arcobaleno.

"Alright, it's a bet!" I said and we shake hand.

* * *

He gave me a gun. I inspected it closely. Good, it's not fake. I clicked my gun.

I remember my dark past. Keep calm and shoot it. No one teaches me how to use it and the gun I use in the past… I stole it from a criminal. It was the same gun I use it now. And I thanked to my perfect criminals mind. Even thought it was perfect, but my heart was still weak.

I gaze at my target. Looking it, in hatred. And in a blink of an eye, the glass has broken. Reborn looked at me in awe, in horror. He thinks that I will miss it. Hayate and Naoki stopped fighting and gaze at me.

"So, when do I meet them?" I asked him and get his fedora and put it on my head. "Next week. But, who teaches you?" He asks.

I shook my head. "No one has ever teaches me. Reborn-kun, this is the mafia world. Even though my intuition still not awake. It doesn't mean that I doesn't have the most perfect mind of a criminal." I said. "How could you have it? No one is perfect. Not even a single human."

I tipped the fedora on my head. "Reborn-kun, I'm not perfect, eve thought I have a mind of a criminal, my heart is still weak."

"Hn, you're one of a kind Tsuki." He said.

I put the fedora on his head. "The world greatest hit man has been defeated." I smile. "Don't tell anyone, Reborn-kun… I can't trust anyone, even my own parents. I trust you because papa trusts you. Even though I don't trust him." I said. "But, I will make you the espresso~" I said, gleefully.

He smiled. "How did you know about Arcobaleno?" I blink and smirk. "The day your fates will be changes. I can't tell you the detail."

"You couldn't tell huh?" He smirks.

I smiled. "You cannot underestimate me Reborn-kun. I have gone worse than you. Because my life, my pride has broken. But I will find my new pride, even it will take times." I said and walk toward to Naoki and Hayate.

* * *

"That girl… Is odd." Reborn thought and gaze toward Tsukiko. "What does she mean about her life and her pride has broken?" Reborn thought. He smirks. He will for the answer come from her own mouth. Even it will take times. He is willing to wait. THE TRUTH.

.

.

.

_A secret make a woman more beautiful._

* * *

**Done~ I has finish the 4****th**** chapter… Anyway, Naoki-kun has come~ and a beautiful friendship between the trio has come~**

**Ahem, the next chapter is the Arcobaleno. And~ I was so happy when I got two new review~**

**Tsukiko: You were shouting like an idiot.**

**Me: STFU.**

**Anyway, sorry if these were short, I was targeting 2,000 words but I don't have time. Sob. Anyway, sorry for the grammar mistake.**

**Please leave a review~ (I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**Lucifer Elric (Don't judge my nickname!)**


	5. Rainbows are adorable and dark past

**Yo~ Chapter 5 is here. I'm so happy because it has already chapter five! I feel like Kyaa~ Ahem. Anyway, I had made a new story called 'The second Child of Light' a Letter Bee/****テガミバチ ****fan ****fiction. If you one of the Letter Bee fans, recommended to read it, since it is the first OC insert story… Well, I know… I'm stupid but I write what came in my mind. So, enjoy the story~**

**Warning! This story is rated S.A.H (Sad as hell) for some part. Maybe. I don't know.**

**Chapter 5: Rainbows are adorable and memory.**

* * *

Yes! I'm finally going to meet the Arcobaleno. They are going to meet in France at the Pacifier Spring. I'm going to meet them! Reborn tell Papa to take me to France with him. And he was fine with it. Mama was okay with it too. I was in the Vongola's private jet. Reborn was sitting beside me, patting his chameleon while I'm listening my favorite music; Mukuro (Corpse) Attack! Cover by Sekihan. This song was originally from Vocaloid but Sekihan sing it. I love Sekihan, he is so cute! He can make a cute girl voice and awesome boy voice. YouTube bitches.

I sing quietly. That song is awesome! I love heavy metal. I sing it in English.

_Girl, the memory of insults inside your innocent eyes is there _

_Girl, blessed with beauty that witches hate, justice, fuck you_

_You can corner it so that there's no place for lies _

_Daily life continues through the mind is eroding away_

_DIE! DIE! DIE! _

_DIE! DIE! DIE!_

_You can go- the fighting corpse's runs wild and shares death _

_The heart quivers from instinct- Even if you get hurt, you're already dead_

_Girl, the scars engraved into you are hideous _

_Girl, the painful temptations "Kill" "You can kill" let's do it! Fuck you!-_

_Pay up. I warn you. I don't have mercy towards that guy. _

_Now is the time for the mace of revenge._

_DIE! DIE! DIE! _

_DIE! DIE! DIE!_

I was about to continue it but Reborn cut me off. "Tsuki, do you want a gun? You had a potential to use it." He asks me. I raised an eyebrow. "Hell yeah! I wanted one but I think Papa will go crazy about it. You know. Daddy stuff that protective about his baby girl." I said while giving him a cup of an espresso.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My espresso." I said and he quickly grabs it from my hand.

He drinks it, in… Well… Japanese style. But kind of cute. I giggle. I think my handmade espresso is good.

I fell asleep. I was hoping a sweet dream but it wasn't. My bad memory… I wished that it vanish away.

* * *

I was in a white dress. Standing and seeing my old version. I saw Mama, Papa, my baby little sister but I didn't see my little brother. And I saw my grandmother. I was scared. This is the last time I meet her. The day… My life changes.

I don't want this dream! I don't want to see it! I rather blind! I rather see hell!

My old self, staring at grandmother fearfully. "Why are you here!? I don't want to meet you! Just go die!" Grandmother shouted, angrily. My mama and papa didn't defend me. They didn't help me.

The old self smile, grabbing grandmother's hand and put on her neck. "Hatred… It shows your true self… It's okay… Hold me. With all your strength. That way, you will be smile, seeing myself in pain or death. I can make your wishes come true. By sacrifices my own life. Let me die. Leaving my pain behind. You shall see me dying in disguise. And you will smile. At my death, celebrate it in happiness. It's my will. I don't really mind about my life." My past self said. I stare it in awe, in horror. "You shall enjoy my death… Since I didn't a reason to live." We both chorused together. I remember that time. And then, my past self-collapsed. In blood, in her mouth.

I was scared, stop. Stop. Please! I don't want to see this anymore! It's painful! I rather see hell than these! I rather blind! I don't want it!

* * *

"Tsuki! Tsuki!" I snapped. I was sweating, and breathe heavily. It was scary. _You shall enjoy my death… Since I don't have a reason to live._

"I'm fine…" I said. "We're here." He said. I nodded. Thanks to him… I didn't have to see it. I have to remember that I'm not her again, I'm Tsukiko now… And I hope that I will be like this…

We were taking a shortcut. France, it feels rather lively in here. Cool fresh air, the chirping birds and rainbows… Wait, rainbow? Nice~

Just in a blink an eye, we were here. The pacifier spring, all the Arcobaleno was here. Well, except Aria or Yuni and Mammon/Viper.

There are some reasons why I didn't want to see Mammon.

1. He is the part of Varia.

2. He is an illusionist.

3. He maybe could go into my painful memory and my secret will reveal.

And that's why I didn't want to see him/her for now.

* * *

I look at them. "Kyaa~" I squeals. They are way cuter than TV, except Skull.

Fong was sitting peacefully. He looked like Chibi Hibari. Colonello was kicking Skull into the lake. I almost burst of laughing about that. Verde was reading a book.

"Cioussu." Reborn greeted them. "Sup?" I greeted them. I clutching my bag full of espresso. Don't judge me.

All of them gaze at us. "Reborn, what bring us here?" Fong said, calmly. I almost die in happiness to hear Fong talk.

Reborn smirk. "Well, Tsuna's daughter wants to meet you guys." He said. "I'm Tsukiko but call me Tsuki." I bowed.

Verde raised an eyebrow. "Reborn, don't you thing that she is way too young. I mean, she is an infant."

Reborn grin, evilly. _I have a bad feeling about this and it involved me._ "Well, there is something interesting. You cannot underestimate her."

I sweat dropped. _Reborn you bastard. _"Reborn… I told you not to talk about that or I tell them our bet." I try to threatening him.

"Try me." He grins. "Well, the reason that you were here because Reborn, this tiny badass bastard, has lost at a bet. And promise me that he will bring me to meet you." I explain.

Colonello snorted. "Reborn, you lost at an infant? That's impossible kora!" I borrowed Reborn gun and shoot at the big rock. I manage to break it. They stunned.

"Ahh~ the world strongest seven has stunned. What a weak peasant~" I grin evilly. "It doesn't matter I'm an infant or my Papa has a sweet innocent heart, I will always has a perfect mind, of a criminal."

I change my expression into a calm, innocent face with having sparkles around me. I handed a cup of espresso at Reborn. "Want an espresso?" I ask.

"It's not poison right?" Skull asks. "Lackey-chan, if I put poison on this espresso, Reborn will be dead now. And look at him, he drink it." I said.

"Oi! What do you mean 'Lackey-chan'?!"

I smiled. "Do you want me to blow your brain? Or cut your heart and sell it in the black market? Oh~ with pleasure~" I said with a murderous dark aura around me.

"N-No thanks…" He said nervously and hides behind Fong.

"Thank you Tsuki-san." Fong thanked me and drink the espresso, Verde drink it too. Reborn ask me for more.

I smiled. _How adorable~_

* * *

I wonder when the future arc starts. Well, only time will tell. I had to wait a new family called Millefore and then, when I saw Irie Shoichi come, I will talk to him and tell him I knew everything.

I drink my espresso. I was kind of wondering, what happen to Hayate and Naoki. And also, somehow, Hayate remind me to someone, not Gokudera but in my past life… He was kind of Tsundere. Like him. I wonder how he is now, he was having an illness.

I hope he can go to his dream. Even without me.

"Can I have more!?" All of them chorused together. I raised an eyebrow. "Was my handmade espresso was that good?"

They all nodded. Kyaa~ they looked adorable~

I looked at my bag. Only one left… I sweat dropped. "Sorry guys. Only one left."

Reborn face darkens along with the other Arcobaleno and except Fong. Fong walk toward me, calmly. "Tsuki…" Reborn called me. I sweat dropped, again. "Put that espresso down…" He commanded, darkly. I put the last hot espresso on a rock. Fong signaled me to come over him. I do what he said since my head is screaming to get away.

And with a blink of an eye, they fight to get the espresso. _My espresso was so good until it started a war!_ I scream in my mind.

"Tsuki-san, your espresso was delicious." Fong praised me. "Thanks." I thanked him.

* * *

After hours of fighting…

* * *

"Tsuki! Wake up!" I snapped, rubbing my eye. "Are you done fighting?" I ask him._ How long was I asleep?_

"Well, the espresso fell and –" Colonello was trying to finish his word but I cut him off. "Don't worry, you will be welcome to go to japan and have an espresso." I said while smiling. Without a doubt, my untamed sparkles were shining again.

"Tsuki! Could you turn off the sparkles!?" Verde shout, wearing his sunglass. "Sorry but unlike Mama Sparkles, my sparkles is really hard to be tame." I said and manage to turn off my sparkles.

"She is one of a kind Kora!" Colonello said. I giggle. Arcobaleno... Are adorable no matter how dangerous their are.

.

.

.

_Life, sometimes rather interesting…_

* * *

**Done~ sorry if this kind of short but I try my best to make them longer! Anyway, sorry for the late update but this document was gone and I had to write it, again. While I'm writting this I was listening to Sekihan and Pico singing 'Magnet'. I was screaming when they change their voice. Recommended to hear that songs; Mukuro attack and Magnet!**

**Please leave a review.**

**Lucifer Elric.**


	6. Threaten Varia from the outside

**Sorry for the late updates! I was freak out about the Letter Bee Fan fiction was not… Active like KHR… But it doesn't mean I give up! I will make my dreams come true! And Letter Bee shall stand still! Sorry, I'm Jiggy Pepper and Zazie Winter fan girl and I'm having a fever and try to hide it from my parent. Anyway~ for the visitor that named 'Rikun'… Err… How to say… When you say 'CANT YOU MAKE IT SO THAT MUKURO IS RESCUED BY TUNA', I don't get it… Sorry?**

**Anyway Enjoy this story~**

**Chapter 6: Threaten Varia from the outside.**

* * *

A day in France with the Arcobaleno wasn't bad after all. Even I almost kill one of them and threatening them.

"Tsuki." Reborn called me. I looked at him, while Leon licking my hand. I don't mind, even it was gross…

"Yes Reborn-kun?" I ask him. He handed me a gun, the gun was black, and I like it. "Why do you hand this gun? Just wait me like 12 or 13 years old." I said.

"I know but it for your own protection." He said.

"What? You mean you are going to leave me on somewhere else like in the Sahara desert!?"

Reborn shook. "No, it for the future. You will use it when you need it for the future." He said.

Now that he mention it… In anytime soon, the Millefore will be created and Papa will die… "But don't tell Papa. And also…"

"What?"

"You must ask the Sky Arcobaleno about this." I said while patting Leon head.

"No but she tell me. You know everything about this. Arcobaleno, guns." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm different from the others, Reborn oji-san." I said with calm eyes. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "'Reborn oji-san'?"

"I know you are way older than me." I said. And he just 'ooh'ed.

"How did you know Tsuki?" Reborn asks.

"One day, when your fate about to change, you will know it." I said. "And I think Leon like me." I said. And look at Leon, sleeping on my hand, his tail was curling on my finger.

"Yep, he likes you." He said and falls asleep. He looks so adorable! I wanted to hugs him really bad!

And then, if I wake him up, I will falls asleep, like **forever.** (Reading: Die.) So, I thought that I should go asleep. But something bugging me, before I die… I always hear a girl and she kept saying that my pain will go…

And she was right. _I wish I could thank her for saving me…_

**No need…**

_Who the hell are you!? Wait!? Are you Mukuro!? If you are I consider you as a Pineapple Pedo Fairy-san._

**No, no Tsuki… I'm not Mukuro…**

_An angel of death that came to spare my life? Oh I will be pleasure…_

**Hiie! No! NO! I'm not the angel of death…**

_Girl version of Kurosaki Ichigo? You have an orange hair… So are you going to take me there!? Yay!_

**No, I'm Tsukiko…**

_OH… I didn't expect that to happen anyway, thank you~ Wait what!? Whatdafuq is happening to me? I must be crazy, spare my life!_

**Don't worries err...? What should I call you…?**

_You don't know my real name!?_

**Sorry…**

_Dammit! I am looking forward to see my name. Anyway… Sup?_

**I'm fine; I was looking forward to see you.**

_Wha- Whadaya means you have been looking forward to see me?_

**That's a secret.**

_I always thought that you will be easy to be to threaten you… Anyway… Why aren't you in this body? I mean, you should go to your dad. And I shouldn't go here… You belong here…_

**No, err… Whatever your name is… I can't forgive myself to leave you like that. You been suffer a lot and I gave this body so you could be happy… **She said in a sad face. I smiles, I never thought that there's someone cares about me. That does remind me… That boy… Nah, maybe I ask her next time.

_Anyway Tsukiko, thank you very much but you don't have to sacrifices that much. At least tell me that you care…_

**I'm sorry but I couldn't leave you err…? What should I call you?**

I shrugged, I had no idea… _I had no idea woman._

She stays silence for a moment… And then she smile. **What about 'Lag'? I mean, no offence but you always cry. And it suit you, it come from the word Spanish which is 'Lagrima' which mean tears.**

_Well, I take it as an insult but I like it. It's reminding me of my second favorite TV show and the protagonist. _Yup, if you know Letter Bee, you probably know Lag Seeing.

**Alright then Lag, you probably know the future? Am I right?**

_Yes, the attack, the Varia, Arcobaleno, whatever in this world I know it. Well almost…_ I said and made a poker face.

**Will you change it? I didn't mean to change the future but you save dad from the bullet?**

I froze for a moment… I want to but I can't…_ Sorry Tsukiko, but I won't change it. For the better future. I promise you. Believe it! And you must sneak into my memory huh? _I said and she sweats dropped and nodded. _Don't worries, but maybe we should end our conversation here? _

**By the way, did you eat too much salt? Your cheek bloated… **She said while pinch my cheek.

_What!?_

**Bye~**

* * *

"Tsuki, wake up?" Reborn called me while touch my nose.

"Oh my god! Did my cheeks really bloated?!" I shout. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "No I mean yes. You still a child, of course your cheeks be chubby."

"That bitch…" I growled… I forgot that I'm still a dammed infant.

"We here, we should go to your No good father of yours."

"At least he visits me and plays with me every day." I said while crossing my arms. Thank god he's not like Iemitsu.

* * *

As I come in the mansion, guess what. Another idiots and idiots greeted me. "Tsuki!" Hayate called me and oh fate, how much you mock me. And I swear I see his tail wagging. Great, another dog.

"Hahaha, hi Tsuki! How are you doing?" Naoki greeted me.

And the other idiots are… Drumroll! The Varia! Taadaa! And guess who, Fran with a weird looking knife behind him. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "It's okay… I'm Fran… Who are you? And why are you here?" He asks in monotones.

"I'm Tsukiko but call me Tsuki. Um... Fran?" I introduced myself. "You bastard! What are you doing here!?" Hayate shouted. "Calm down, calm down Hayate." Naoki, like his why he so happy father, trying to calm him down.

"Um Fran, could you turn around?" I ask him and he nodded. Kyaa~ he so cute! I wish I could marry him but I'm still a damned infant… And he was like 20 years old or something. Sob.

He turns around and like I thought. Bel's knifes. I get the knifes out from his body. Hey, it was fun… Oh god… I must be crazy…

"Ushishishi~ you peasant. You can't throw the prince knife like that." Belphegor said and his hair is Frantastic! "Give it to the prince." He said.

I nodded with an evil grin. "Here~" I shouted and throw the knifes at him. Well, it only pinned his clothe. "Ah~ Bel-sempai, you just got beaten by a two years old kid." Fran said while clapping his hand.

"Voi brat! What are you doing here!?" And the shark captain made his appearance. "Shut up!" I shouted and throw Bel's knife at him. And like Belphegor, got pinned. By me.

"Hahaha, nice throw Tsuki!" Naoki clapped his hand while Hayate make his victory face. I gave them a thumb up. Fran clapped his hand.

"Voi! How could you do that!?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Introduced yourself properly." I cross my arm.

"Ah~ Tsuki, that long haired man is Captain Squalo and his full name is Superbi Squalo and that Stupid prince or his name is Belphegor. " Fran introduce him. "Tsuki you my hero." He said. I gave him a blank face.

"Squalo? Can I ask you something?" I ask him. "Voi what!?"

"Are you a BI?"

Fran make a headphone out from an illusion and put on his ear while his hand covered my ears. "VOOOIII! I'M NOT!" He shouted.

"But your name said that. SuperBI Squalo. So that's mean you a BI to the extreme." I said.

"She's smart." Bel said. Fran nodded. "Now that she mentions it…"

"Shut up and I am not a BI!" He protests.

I shrugged and turn to Naoki and Hayate. "How about you two boys go to the garden first? I promise that I catch you later!" I smile with the untamed sparkles around me. Hayate and Naoki put a sunglass on their eyes. "Sure!" And off they go.

"Voi Fran! Help us already!" Squalo commanded.

"Just help them Fran." I sigh and he nodded.

I look at those dumbstruck idiots. Che, idiots.

"Vvooii! Why the fucks do you do that and you look like a fucking 2 years old!" He shouted at me while waving his sword.

"You shit shut up or face my wrath." I said with a scowl. He flinched. "Vooii!"

"Ushishishishi, it seems that the kid is very good at pissing at the shark captain." Bel said.

"Shut up you 'Ushishishi' freak. Or I consider you the brother of the great annoying Pineapple Pedo Fairy-san." I said. And again he flinched.

"Who?" Squalo ask.

"She means my Shishou captain Squalo." Fran said and I nodded.

"Kufufufu~ this weak looking girl know me huh?" And the said 'Pineapple Pedo Fairy-san came in with a mist.

"Ahh~ I think I'm seeing things…" I said while rubbing my eyes. Forgetting the conversations.

"What did you see Tsuki?" Fran ask.

"I'm seeing Fairies…" I said and a gloom surrounded them except Fran, he is way to cool to do that.

"VOOII! DID YOU FORGET!? WE JUST INTRODUCED OURSELVES AND YOU ERASE IT!" Squalo shouted.

"Kufufufu, I think you guy hidden your presence too much. Don't you remember? She is-." Mukuro was about to finish his word but I cut him off. "Oh! I remember now! That long haired and the blond that make a Cheshire cat grin was on the same team, right Fran?" I ask Fran.

"Right." He said. Wow, if I think we just make a great team.

"You are Team Tooth Decay Fungi." I said, with a bright smile and sparkles around me. I think like I'm the second version of Fran.

"VVOII! WE ARE NOT FAIRIES OR TOOTH DECAY FUNGI!" Squalo protest.

"Ushishishishi, you want to die that much?" Belphegor said and showing his knife. Behind them, Mukuro laughed and rolling on the ground.

"And that blue haired guy must be…"

"Kufufufu~ it seems she knows me." Mukuro chuckles.

"The Great Pineapple Fairy-sama *Cue Lambo jaw dropped that just beside him.* Wait no? Then The Great Pineapple Pedo Fairy-sama." I said a dark aura around him with a vision of a pineapple on his head. Lambo, like a coward he is, run away.

"Let me go Fran! I'm still young!" He growled wile Fran holding his jacket. "Ahh~ Shishou, she just a two years old kid…"

"Hahahahaha! Who's laughing now Rokudo?" Squalo laughed while rolling on the ground while Belphegor do his weird laugh.

"The Great Pineapple Pedo Fairy-sama * Cue Hayato fell down with his jaw dropped*, are you a BI like that SuperBI Squalo? *Cue Hayato laughing and fell down*" I ask.

"NO."

"Hime!" Hayato shouted and fell down again.

"Hime?" Fran said and raised an eyebrow but no one notice it.

"How dare you hurt Jyuudaime's Daughter!?" He shouted while holding me.

"Don't worry Neko-chan. They aren't going to hurt me, they didn't even try it." I said.

"They didn't?" Hayato said.

"They try to rape me except that green haired. So that mean they are a Pedophiles." I said, a dark aura surrounded him.

"Vooi! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT MEAN!?" Squalo shouted while waving his sword.

"I kill you…"

"Chill, I just kidding, kidding." I said.

"Let's go, Hayate and Naoki is waiting for you." He said and I nodded.

"Oh! As an apology! Go to Papa's house and just go straight to the kitchen! I promise you to give you a nice gift!" I shouted and waved at them.

"She is one weird kid." Squalo said and they nodded in an agreement. "But I think she's cool. She able to pissing many peoples in one day." Fran said.

"Shut up."

* * *

Ahh~ a nice time with the Varia, and I think Fran and I are BFF, maybe?

"Tsuki! Where have you been? We've been waiting you for a long time." Hayate said in a sad face. "I think it's getting late. Let's go home…" Naoki said in a sad face. I feel bad for my two little angels…

They walked away, I feel so guilty… "Wait!"

"Yes?" Naoki ask.

"What about a sleepover? At my place?" I asked, maybe with this idea, it will cheers them out.

"Really?" Naoki said and both of them broke a smile. I nodded.

"Yes!" They cheered and hug me. _Great… More hugging… But still worth it…_

**Ahh~ how sweet of you Lag~** Tsukiko smile.

_Shut up._

And off we go to my house, I mean our home. Hey, we are living in the same house.

.

.

.

_Enjoy the little thing in life… for one you realize they were the big things._

* * *

**And done~ ugh~ I think I am having a migraine again. I'm still having a fever… And still trying to hide it… Meh, still worth it, anyway~ I have an idea for my sweet beloved 6996. And I will make their child! Myahahahahaha! After Mukuro get out from the prison and they get married and then they will make you know what and then they will got one! And for Hibari, your wife will be an OC. And everyone is happy~ oh I love you all! Thank you Bermuda and Vindince! I love you! **

**Tsuna: Err… Lucifer-kun?**

**Me: Call me Lucid sweetie, and I'm a girl. And what?**

**Gokudera: Great, another monotones… *Face palm***

**Tsuna: Lucid-kun, the Vindince looking at you…**

**Bermuda: …**

**Me: Oh Bermuda! Thank you! Thank you! *Hugging* *Epic laugh* *Cue Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Mukuro Jaw dropped***

**Everything is perfect! Perfect! You make my day Bermuda! Even your true face looks like a toad or something but thank you! And I still hate you for locking up Mukuro! *Hug Mukuro* Oh! I'm making a new story again! Don't worry, I just need copy and paste because I found a novel that is really suite for 6996! It called The Mist Trilogy: Abandon. And it is really OOC and Hibari is extremely OOC and Little Tuna fishy is Chrome's cousin in that story. But I had I to find the second and third novel.**

**Please leave a review~ I don't care if don't have an account I just need the beautiful review~**

**And a 6996 love.**

**Lucifer Elric. *Smiles***


	7. SLEEPOVER AND GHOST STORIES SCAREDY CAT!

**Yo~ I'm so happy that I have so many ideas for this chapter! Oh! Everything is perfect! Perfect! Except my day, still sucks… Meh! I suddenly have an idea for this chapter so I decided to write it. And I'm so happy about my new school! No shit Sherlock, I'm really sad about that. I don't know anyone there and I am going to be lost on that day, the school was big like shit. If you say that I'm actually nervous about that… No shit. I never nervous in my whole life, and of because I don't want make my sister to look at me weirdly, I lied to her that I'm fall in love with someone. Don't look at me weirdly, I don't show emotion really much.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: SLEEPOVER! AND GHOST STORIES SCAREDY CATS!**

* * *

And tonight, Naoki and Hayate are sleeping in my room! And my room has been redecorated since I hate the drawing on the wall. Now, no baby stuff except the teddy bears and any animal stuff. And also, I've got a lion toy that strangely looks like Nuts, Papa's box animal. My room was decorated beautifully, moonlight colored, with a makeup table, a TV, computers, laptop, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360 and Wii! I never tell him to bough those because I only told him to buy me a PSP. Of because my Mama has a fashion sense, my closet was big… Big like err… I dunno? It so big like shit until I can even sleep inside it. Well, at least there no pink colored dress?

I wear a sleeveless white T-shirt with a matching white short. Somehow, I regret invite them over… I want to watch Paranormal Activity 4 tonight… And I already download it in my computer…

* * *

"Tsu-chan, your friend is here~" Mama called. "Let them go in my room."

"Alright~"

Papa went in my room with a grin on his face. "Tsukiko, how nice of you my little moon~." Papa said, with a puppy eyes on his face. _Now I know where I get those eyes…_

"Yo Tsuki!" Naoki called.

"Sorry for interrupting Tsuki~" Hayate said.

"Don't worries. You are always welcome here." I said and throw them some stuff toys. "You guys wait here for a while Kay?" I said and they nodded, it seems that they follow my orders… Great, first Hayate, and then Fran and now Naoki? Boys…

* * *

I exiting the room and found Papa watching TV… It seems that he was watching… Naruto Shippuden…? I never thought that he would watch those shows…

"Papa, can I ask you something?" I said and make my Puppy eyes.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is Mama and Aunt Haru cake day right?" I ask him and he nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Great! Tomorrow do not, go to your paper works early okay?"

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, Reborn oji-san, The team Tooth Decay fungi that is SuperBI Shark Captain and The Stupid fakes prince and Fran and also The Great Pineapple Pedo Fairy-sama will come here!" I said.

He spit out his soda that he was drinking. "PPUUH!? WHAT!?"

"Reborn Oji-san, The Team Tooth Decay Fungi that is SuperBI Shark Captain and The Stupid Fakes Prince and the Fran and also The Great Pineapple Pedo Fairy-sama will come by tomorrow!"

_So she meant Reborn, Squalo, Belphegor, Fran and Mukuro Huh? My Little Moon has made new friends… … WHAT !? OhmygodIwilldietomorrowandtheywillkillmeandwhatmyLittleMoondidtothemOhMyGodandIwillnevertakehertoherGrandmotherOhMYGodsomebodysafeme! _Papa paled and sweats dropped.

"I'm sorry Tsuki but Papa can't be with you early…" He said and I pouted.

Alright, it's time for plan C! Taking out my most dangerous secret weapon! Pouting Sparkling Puppy eyes! Half powers! And adorable high pitch voice. "Please~" I make a tears and blink many times.

"Sorry Moon… I can't…"

Full power! "Please?" I blinked many times, sparkles around me. I add a pout.

Papa makes his weird sweats dropped face. "Okay…"

_Mission accomplishes! No one can defeat me and my Puppy eyes! _

"Thank you~" I said and I left him.

Tsuna face palm. _First Kyoko-chan, I-pin, Chrome, Haru and now My Little Moon!? _

And goes to Tsunayoshi full of regret…

* * *

Hahaha, papa been defeated by me. Oh boys, so predictable… And again, why they are so predictable? Hayate was fighting with Naoki while Naoki was trying to calm him down.

"So what we are going to do?" Naoki asks, I thought for a while, crossing my arms. "What about we watch movies?" I ask them.

"And then we will tell ghost stories!" Naoki said.

"What about Ghost story first!?" Hayate suggest and we nodded for agreements.

"My first! Me first!" I said and jump in excitement.

"Okay!"

I turn off the light and only open the TV was pen because the video was still loading since I was using YouTube.

* * *

_Once upon time, there was a family, a happy family live in the house for vacation. At first, they didn't feel anything, the house was beautiful. But their happiness was stop until midnight. Their child, named Mary, was sleeping peacefully. But she wake up and saw something on the three near the window._

_She stares at it. In awe and horror. She thought it was only a cat o something and meant no harm but it's not… It actually a woman, in a plain and bloody dress, the woman grin. It was horrifying, the woman grin, her mouth was been stitches. It and her left eye were… bloody red with bloody tears… She screams!_

* * *

"KYYAAAHH!" I scream and both of them were shock. And hugs each other.

I smiled. And then Papa went in. "What did they do to you!?" Papa said.

"Nothing Papa, I just telling them Ghost story. Why don't you join us?" I said.

He pale. "Maybe… I should go to sleep…" He said.

"Please?" I made my attack and again, he lost.

"Okay…" He said and sits beside Naoki. I sigh. "Let's continue the story shall we?" I said.

* * *

_And then, she fainted. The next day… She woke up; she thought it was a dream. Her mother, Jade, tell her to find some friends around the place, since she was bored, Mary, go out to the village that nears from her house. As she walked around, she bumps to someone. She found her friends from her school. And she was glad by that because she was bored._

* * *

This time, the trio looks glad by that. Heh, they must be really scares.

* * *

_They walked into her friend house. And she already tells her mom about that she will be coming home late to hang out with her friends and her mom agreed with that._

_ But… The friends won't be laughing any longer…_

* * *

"WH-what do you mean Tsuki?" Papa said while shaking.

"Let me continue it…" I said and they nodded.

* * *

_ One by one, start with the strongest among them, explode and blood spattered everywhere… Mary and her weak last friend were scared. The weak feel strange… And then… Her friend EXPLODES!_

* * *

"KAABOOM!" I shouted. They whimpered.

* * *

_And Mary was scare… She screams and ran toward her house without looking back!_

_As she came in, she was greeted with her dad… She asked her dad where were her mom. Her dad, Beck, raised an eyebrow and shrugged and he said he hadn't seen her…_

_They went upstairs to find her mother, Jade. But they feel strange, hearing a singing with music from the joke box coming from the bathroom. They felt strange and as they open the door, they were shock! Seeing her mother in the bathtub, playing the joke box. He eyes were wide open... Her eyes rolled. She was armed with knife._

_They kept hearing sound around them. Laughing and screaming._

_Let me… Out…_

_Her mother started to sing;_

_Around the mulberry bush…_

_The monkey chases the weasel…_

'_Mom?' Mary said. 'Dad, what happen to her…?'_

'_I don't know…'_

_The monkey thinks it was so much fun…_

_Her eyes gaze at those two, still playing the joke box._

_THE WEASEL HAS DEAD!_

* * *

"HIIIEE! NOO! NOT THE WEASEL!" Papa shouted and ran out.

I raised an eyebrow. Really? This story wasn't that scary… Naoki and Hayate clutched the stuffed toys near them. I sigh. And continuing the story.

_A dead weasel came out the joke box! She grips the knife and stabbed Mary's father, Beck. Jade, carve his heart and then kill herself by stabbing her own heart. Mary screams in terror! Suddenly, white smokes came out from her body and reveal the woman from earlier! The woman made her grin and kill the girl!_

_The next day… The police saw the family bodies… Blood around the house and no sign of the killer…_

_The end…?_

* * *

"Done~" I said and clasped my hand. I looked at the two scaredy cats.

I get up and do some stretching. "Want to have a drink?" I ask and they nodded, slightly. I make a tea, the aroma was perfect!

"So, want to see ghost movies?" I ask.

"N-No! Maybe we should go to sleep!" Naoki said, shaking in fear.

"I agreed with that idiot Tsuki! M-Maybe we should get to sleep…" Hayate said while shaking and Naoki agreed.

I raised an eyebrow and sighs. "Alright. Go to sleep…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Tsu-kun, are you cold? Your body is really cold and you are shivering. And also you hug me really tightly…" Kyoko said, worrying that her husband catches a cold.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan… Today is really cold…" Tsuna said. _Please let me sleep…_

* * *

The next day…

"Good morning!" I said and do some stretching. I look at the clock, 8 a.m.… Mama has already gone out. I smile. In anytime soon, Reborn will come in. And I think Papa still asleep at this time.

Naoki and Hayate still asleep so I don't want to wake them up.

**You look happy today… **Tsukiko smiled.

_Today is so refreshing Tsukiko. Enough sleep and made an espresso in the morning~_

**Oh! Then good luck! Squalo-san might don't like to wait it too long.**

_Okay~_

I went to the kitchen and prepare the espresso and Chinese tea. Maybe Naoki and Hayate need it. Ahh~ the delight of morning. I get the morning breath and then greeted by the scent of my homemade espresso and Chinese tea.

I take a sip of the tea. "Ahh~ still great Tsuki!"

"Cioussu!" Reborn greeted me. I spit out the tea. "PUUHH! What the fuck!? Reborn oji-san!? Fong!?" I shouted.

"Good morning Tsuki, Reborn invited me in." Fong said and smiled.

The part today is going to be a great day… I said to soon and I take it back…

"VOOOII! BRAT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Squalo shout. Ahh~ his hair still fabulous.

"Ushishishishi, where are you peasant?" Belphegor came in.

"Ahh~ what a great scent from the kitchen…" Fran said.

"Kufufufu~ where the little princess." Mukuro said, the mist still around him.

* * *

Somehow, I manage to finish the tea and espresso in time. Maybe I should make hot cocoa for Naoki ad Hayate… And then I made some omelets and prepare some Onigiri…

"Hey! Team Tooth Decay Fungi, The Great Pineapple Pedo Fairy-san and Fran! Go to the kitchen!" I shouted and they appeared.

"Go sit down and don't make some mess…" I said while preparing the foods.

"VVOOI! GIVE US THE 'I'M SORRY FOODS'!" Squalo shouted.

"Hurry up peasant, the prince dislike to wait."

"Kufufufu… Hurry up…" Mukuro said.

"Umm… You guys… Calm down… Girls dislike being order around…" Fong said.

"VVOOII! HURRY UP ALREADY!" Squalo shouts.

"Hurry up peasant."

"Kufufufu, you brat can cook? You just two years old girl."

"Sempai… I agreed with that Chinese baby… Girls dislike being order around…" Fran said.

Flinched… Those idiots… I get my dart gun that covered with poison ivy. "Ahh~ look at here… A dart gun… And it's smell like poison Ivy…" I said in monotones.

"Great… Another monotone." Mukuro face palm.

"I will be in the bathroom…" Fran said and run away.

"Vooii!-. GYAA!" And there is the first victim.

"Ushishishi~ you can't shoot me. I'm the pri- GYAAHH!" The second.

"Don't shoot me! GYAA! I'M GOING TO HATE DARTS THAT COVERED WITH POISON IVY!" Mukuro shouted.

"VVOII! WHAT THE- OH MY GOD!"

"I'M THE PRINCE AND I AM SORRY- NOOO!"

"KUFUFUFU- I'M BEGGING YOU SHOOT IT! AHH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

"Morning Tsuki – what the hell!?" Papa shouts. Shocked to see the bandages Mukuro, Squalo and Bel.

"Morning Jyuudaime! Hayate! Where are you- what the hell!?" Gokudera shouts.

"Ahahahaha! Morning Tsuna- oh Squalo, Bel, Mukuro!" Takeshi greeted them.

"SAWADA!" Squalo shout.

"SQUALO! SHUT UP! DO YOU ME TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN!?" I shouted. All of them stay silence.

"Morning Papa, Neko-chan, Takeshi-san!" I greeted them.

"Hahaha, Tsukiko, Where Naoki?" Takeshi asked.

"In my room. Those two are sleeping like an angel." I said while put the omelets on the table. And then gave Reborn an espresso and then gave Fong a Chinese tea.

"Thank you Tsuki." Fong thanked me. "Sure."

"Morning Tsuki- Dad?" Hayate greeted.

"Hahaha! Morning everyone! Oh, hi dad!" Naoki greeted.

"Hahaha! Hi son!" Takeshi greeted.

"Now, now, you boys need some energy for today. Naoki-kun, Hayate-kun, there's hot chocolates on the table. If you want the Chinese tea or espresso, help yourself with it. And papa, wear some clothes, how long you will wear that boxer? Now, Squ-chan, Muku-chan, Bel-chan and Fran-chan. help yourself with those Onigiri and Omelets." I said while put four jugs of espresso and two jug of Chinese tea on the table. "Papa, Neko-chan and Takeshi, have you with this breakfast. And if you think that can almost two year old d this stuff? Ask Reborn oji-san since he has taste it. And now shut up and eat or face IT." I said while exiting the room.

* * *

After Tsukiko exiting the room, all of them sigh in relief. "Umm… Squalo? What happen to you?" Tsuna ask Squalo. Squalo face darkens. "Your daughter beat the shit out of us…"

"EEEHH!? But she's not even two yet?" Tsuna said, sweats dropped about the fact of his own daughter defeated three high skilled assassins.

"She's a born to be one No good Tsuna. Once you involved to the world of mafia, there's no turning back." Reborn said.

"She could be a sadist one day…" Mukuro said, sipping the espresso. "And this espresso is good."

"Actually, she's already a sadist." Fran said. "The way she beat you and threatens you." And all of them nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

_If you were scared, say it. Why complicated life? We just have one life. Keep it simple._

* * *

**Omake: What happen to Tsuna earlier?**

Tsuna was doing his hell of papers work. He feels like he wants to burn it with his dying will. Suddenly, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Chrome came in. "Oh hi girls!" He greeted them.

"Umm… Tsuna-san, could you do something for us?" Haru asked.

"What?"

I-pin gets something on her bag pack and reveals dresses. "Tsuna-nii, could you wear these dresses? We made it but it seems that it's your size…" I-pin said. Tsuna paled. _Oh my god, why me? I know Haru is a great fashion designer but why dress!?_

"But it's for girls…" Tsuna said and sweats dropped.

"We know but I had this customer that wants this dresses to be pink and pretty and we want to make sure it's really pretty so please Tsuna-san!" Haru begged.

"But…"

"Boss, could you do it for us?" Chrome begged with a sparkling eye.

"Please Tsu-kun… We want to make sure it's fabulous…" Kyoko begged with a puppy's eyes and sparkles of flowers around her. I-pin does the same thing too.

Tsuna sweats dropped. "Alright…" He sighs in defeat. The girls jumped in excitement. Haru and Kyoko get some makeup and put some makeup so he will be look like a girl. Tsuna curses in his mind, and blame Vongola Primo because he got his face.

After that, they had done with the makeover. "Kyaa! Tsuna-san! You look so pretty!" Haru sequels. Tsuna was wearing an ankle length pink dress with Ribbons on his head.

The door was open and all of his guardian see it. "Jyu-Jyuudaime…" Gokudera said with a nosebleed. Alright, the entire guardian nosebleed. "Hahaha, Tsuna! You look pretty."

"Hiiee! No! It's not like you think!"

.

.

.

_Fin…?_

* * *

**Done~ well, most of it was the ghost story that I made it last year. And the song that sound; 'around of the mulberry bush. The monkey chases the weasel. The monkey thinks it was so much fun. The Weasel Has DEAD.' I don't own it except the story. And also, I had drawn a cover for this story and I want to put it in my laptop but I don't have a printer that has a scanner on it. Well, I want to buy it and I could collect money for it but I don't know how much it cost to buy one and please tell me how much!? Euros, dollar, yen, ringgit and whatever it is, just tell me! I really need it!**

**And the omake… That's what happens to him when he was defeated by Tsukiko. At first I thought I should put Chrome begged him to give her a day off but I thought cross-dressing is better.**

**Please leave a review to the extreme!**

**And review like a boss!**

**And tell me the cost to buy a printer that has a scanner on it~**

**And before I forgot, the tittle of this story will change after I update this chapter, but don't worry. I add 'Fate; Rebirth' on the back. I want to put it earlier but I forgot. And it will be 'The Sky's Daughter: Fate; Rebirth.**

**Lucifer Elric (Don't judge…)**


End file.
